


Gerita - Affetto condiviso

by Betty26Blue



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia beautiful world, Hetalia paint it white!, Hetalia world series, Hetalia world twinkle, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, BoyxBoy, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff, Germany's dog, Germany/North Italy Fluff (Hetalia), Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humor, Idiots in Love, Italian, Italiano, Italy, Italy's peach butt, Italy's underwear, M/M, North Italy - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, estabilished relationship - Freeform, gerita - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty26Blue/pseuds/Betty26Blue
Summary: Il cielo sembra annunciare uno spaventoso temporale durante la notte e Italy sente davvero la necessità di accoccolarsi a Germany. Ma qualcuno non apprezza questa idea...
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Ludwig/Feliciano
Kudos: 12





	Gerita - Affetto condiviso

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, voglio ringraziare di cuore Sator per lo splendido disegno che mi ha fatto per questa storia! Potete trovare la sua galleria qui: [Sator](https://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com)  
> Da tempo volevo scrivere una storia sui miei adorati Germany e Italy, e questa mi è venuta in mente una sera mentre stavo sparecchiando. All'improvviso ho visto un fulmine che ha illuminato il cielo a giorno e in quel momento, fulmineamente (hehe) ho pensato: "E se Italy fosse spaventato da un temporale ma non potesse trovare rifugio tra le braccia di Germany?"   
> Quindi ecco qui la storia! Enjoy!

Italy era sul balcone della casa di Germany, stava buttando nella spazzatura alcune ossa rimaste dalla grigliata di carne che avevano fatto a cena qualche ora prima. Di solito era Ludwig a ripulire la cucina, ma stanco per il lavoro dell’ultimo periodo, si era addormentato subito dopo aver mangiato e Feliciano non aveva avuto cuore di svegliarlo.   
Prussia invece non lo aiutava a sistemare perché era uno scansafatiche. Ma Feliciano non si faceva problemi sullo sparecchiare, appena finito infatti si sarebbe infilato nel letto di Ludwig e si sarebbe accoccolato a lui per tutta la notte.   
“Vee.” Mormorò con un sorriso emozionato sul volto. Non era certo la prima volta che i due dormivano insieme, anzi, avevano già fatto ben altro da tempo, ma adorava farsi coccolare da Ludwig, era un lato di lui che solo a Feliciano era dato conoscere.   
Spalancò gli occhi all’improvviso notando una luce abbagliante che trapassò il cielo scuro da parte a parte. Non fece in tempo a pensare che fosse semplicemente un fulmine quando un potente tuono scoppiò così forte da sembrare una bomba. Spalancò la bocca, corse in casa, chiuse la finestra tirando giù in fretta la tapparella poi urlò. Corse agitando le braccia verso la camera da letto, chiamando a gran voce: “Germany! Germany!!”   
Si bloccò sulla porta osservando la stanza.   
Ludwig dormiva profondamente, ancora arrossato in volto per tutte le birre bevute. Uno dei suoi cani stava dormendo al suo fianco.   
“Ve?” esclamò Feliciano sbattendo gli occhi più volte, per poi mettersi le mani sul viso per la scena dolcissima. “Posso unirmi a voi?” Sussurrò felice prima di essere percorso da un brivido al suono di un altro tuono.   
Si tolse la giacchetta appoggiandola su una sedia vicino al letto per poi girarsi confuso. Osservò il doberman che lo fissava sdraiato al fianco destro di Ludwig. Gli aveva ringhiato?   
Feliciano si tolse anche la maglietta, osservando attentamente il cane. Questo scoprì i denti ringhiandogli di nuovo. Feliciano si indicò il petto confuso. “Ve? Che ho fatto?”   
Stava per sbottonarsi i pantaloni quando il cane esplose in un piccolo “Wuf!” arrabbiato. Ludwig nel sonno gli mise una mano sulla schiena dandogli una leggera pacchetta e sibilando un ‘shush’ per farlo stare buono.   
Italy lo guardò tremando. “Ma…Se ci stringiamo ci stiamo tutti!”   
Il cane scoprì di nuovo i denti facendo cenno di alzarsi, Feliciano soffocò un grido e si affrettò ad uscire dalla stanza. Si girò guardando verso il letto sconvolto e lo vide davanti a lui. Il doberman chiuse la porta con la zampa.   
“Ve?!” Esclamò sconvolto Feliciano. Guardò avvilito la porta chiusa e un nuovo tuono lo fece sussultare.   
Mise la mano sulla maniglia aprendo uno spiraglio. Il cane gli ringhiò contro subito. La richiuse. La aprì di nuovo. Un altro ringhio. Lo fece un’altra volta. Stesso risultato.   
“Ah sì?!” chiese imbronciato andando in cucina. “Se non possiamo convivere, allora è guerra!” Disse con più convinzione di quando doveva prendere una vera decisione.   
Corse in cucina aprendo il frigo e prese fuori una delle salsicce avanzate dalla grigliata e tornò alla camera. Aprì di nuovo lo spiraglio, aspettò di nuovo il ringhio, infilò la salsiccia dentro. Appena il cane la addentò goloso, iniziò a tirare per portarlo fuori dalla camera. Il doberman si mise a ringhiare senza lasciare la presa, Feliciano si fece serio come quando vedeva un inglese fare una carbonara con la panna e continuò a tirare la salsiccia. Il doberman spalancò la bocca dando l’impressione di voler addentare la mano di Feliciano, lui lasciò la presa sorpreso e il cane lo spinse a terra con una testata, per poi rientrare nella stanza, chiudendo la porta con la zampa posteriore.   
“Ve?!” Esclamò di nuovo Feliciano. Si fece serio.  
Si alzò arrabbiato, spalancò la porta mostrando al cane un’altra salsiccia e la lanciò nel corridoio. Il doberman con un balzò scatto fuori dalla stanza, Feliciano fulmineo si tolse i pantaloni lanciandosi verso il letto, ridendo soddisfatto. Si sentì addentare per i boxer bianchi e trascinare fuori. Guardò sconvolto il cane che lo lasciò cadere per terra. Il doberman prese in bocca la salsiccia, lo guardò con uno sdegno impensabile per un cane, e rientrò nella stanza chiudendo nuovamente la porta. Feliciano osservò tutta la scena a bocca aperta per poi tirare su con il naso e scoppiare a piangere.   
“Voglio anche io l’amore di Ludwig!” Disse. “Perché fai così, tu…tu…esserino pelosotto!”   
In verità Italia Feliciano sapeva imprecare molto bene. Era anche un maestro delle bestemmie. Ma lui non le diceva mai. Non era spontaneo e ‘sanguigno’ con le parolacce come suo fratello Romano.   
Andò nel salotto della casa prendendo un cuscino tra le braccia e coprendosi la testa con una copertina. Iniziò a piangere drammaticamente. “Germany! Germany!”   
“Italy, cos’hai?” Esclamò Prussia dietro di lui, prima che gli appoggiasse le mani sulle spalle. “Hai litigato con West?! Aaah idiota! Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io al posto suo!” Rise mettendo le mani sui fianchi.   
“Il suo cane non mi lascia andare a dormire con lui!”   
“Eh?” Prussia lo guardò confuso, poi sogghignò. “Puoi dormire con me! Nessun cane te lo impedirà!”   
Feliciano appoggiò la testa alle gambe sospirando. Prussia lo guardò perdendo un po’ della sua spavalderia. “I cani sono solo spaventati dal temporale. Sono arrivati prima di te, quindi per una volta si saranno sentiti emozionati a dividere il letto con West.”   
Feliciano alzò la testa di scatto come illuminato. Balzò in piedi guardando Prussia determinato. “Ci sono due cose su cui non mi tiro mai indietro, Gilbert!”   
“Uh?”  
“La prima è il cibo e la seconda sono le questioni di principio stupide! Il vostro cane non avrà la meglio!”  
Prussia lo guardò stupito mentre Italy tornava alla stanza di Germany. Lo seguì curioso per poi fissarlo allibito mentre stava in chinino davanti a uno spiraglio della porta, sventolando una bandiera bianca.   
Prussia non disse niente allontanandosi.   
Italy continuò a sventolare la bandiera concentrato fino a che non vide il muso del doberman. Quest’ultimo prese in bocca l’asta tirandolo dentro la stanza. Feliciano si portò una mano alla fronte in segno di saluto. “Sono contento che tu abbia accettato la mia resa incondizionata!”   
“Wuf.” Rispose il cane.   
“Chiedo di poter dormire con il capitano!”  
“Wof!”   
“Hai ragione, avevo detto incondizionata…Ma insomma, nella sconfitta almeno una gioia?”  
“Wof.”   
Italy sospirò. “Posso dormire ai piedi del letto?”   
Il cane inclinò la testa, sembrò rifletterci.   
“Wof.” Rispose con disprezzo.   
Feliciano abbassò lo sguardo tirando su con il naso. Poi improvvisamente fece uno scatto in avanti lanciandosi sul letto. Italy non era mai stato veloce, tranne quando doveva scappare dal campo di battaglia, ma non era quello il caso. Il cane lo afferrò per i boxer iniziando a tirarli mentre Feliciano si aggrappava a Ludwig, non pensando nemmeno più di non doverlo svegliare.   
“Ma voglio solo dormire con Germany! Anche io ho paura dei temporali!” Urlò. “Germany! Germany!”   
Ludwig sussultò e si girò di scatto. “Shush!” sibilò. Il cane ebbe un sobbalzo. Sfilò del tutto i boxer a Feliciano. Si mise la coda tra le gambe e abbassò le orecchie. “Cosa stai facendo!? Cattivo!”   
Germany abbracciò Italy accarezzandolo al viso.   
“Ve?” Mormorò lui guardando Ludwig mentre il compagno lo baciava sulla testa.   
“Stai bene Italy?” Chiese preoccupato il tedesco sfiorandogli i capelli. Feliciano sorrise girandosi a guardarlo, lo baciò sulle labbra.   
“Sì, ho solo giocato un po’ con il tuo cane!” Rise stringendolo. Ludwig ricambiò l’abbraccio per poi arrossire completamente sentendo con le mani il sedere nudo di Feliciano.   
“Ve? Ve?” Esclamò Italy baciandolo sulla guancia.   
Ludwig guardò il cane che teneva ancora in bocca i boxer. Si alzò dal letto porgendo la mano aperta al doberman che, rimanendo abbassato sulle zampe e con le orecchie e la coda, lasciò andare i boxer di Feliciano.   
“Cattivo!” lo sgridò nuovamente con aria severa.   
Italy guardò avvilito il cane che si era rannicchiato a terra con aria tristissima. “Oh no, non è un cattivo! Lui è un bravo cucciolo! Vero??” Esclamò alzandosi senza riprendere i boxer e abbracciandolo al collo.   
Il cane battè la coda due volte senza girarsi. Ludwig sfiorò la schiena di Feliciano.   
“Deve imparare…”  
“Non essere così rigido.”   
Italy accarezzò sulla testa il doberman guardandolo negli occhi, simili a quelli di Germany. “È solo testardo! E mi voleva cacciare per avere tutte le tue coccole per sé, come biasimarlo?” Rise. “Ti assomiglia sai?”  
Ludwig arrossì leggermente distogliendo lo sguardo e alzando di nuovo la mano con cui teneva i boxer verso Feliciano, venendo nuovamente ignorato.   
“Amici? Tutto dimenticato?” Chiese Italy.  
Il cane sembrò guardarlo con sorpresa, poi appoggiò il muso sulla sua mano scodinzolando mentre lui rideva allegro. Ludwig sorrise davanti a quella scena. Mise la mano sulla testa del suo cane.   
“E va bene, scusa se sono stato severo… Ma non devi comportarti così con Feliciano!” Germany si inginocchiò mormorando. “Puoi farlo con Gilbert però.”   
Si misero a letto insieme, Germany baciò nuovamente Italy per poi guardare confuso i boxer che teneva ancora in mano e arrossire nuovamente.   
“Chiedo di poter abbracciare il capitano!” Esclamò Feliciano guardando il cane che sembrò annuire in assenso. Rise spingendo Ludwig sdraiato e coprendolo di baci. Il tedesco lo guardò ancora più paonazzo in volto mentre gli toccava nuovamente il sedere nudo. Feliciano si girò di nuovo verso il pastore che si era sdraiato per terra. “Ehi, vieni a dormire qui! Fa paura laggiù!”   
Il cane alzò le orecchie, tirò fuori la lingua gioioso.   
“Nein! Aspetta!” Urlò Ludwig conscio di cosa stesse per succedere. Ma il doberman disobbedì, lanciandosi addosso a loro e cadendo di peso sui due che esclamarono contemporaneamente un “oof!”   
Italy rise divertito per poi incrociare gli occhi azzurri di Germany. Avvicinarono le bocche per baciarsi quando il doberman li leccò entrambi per primo, abbaiando e scodinzolando gioioso.

[ ](https://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
